The New Ninja
by Momoko Asuka
Summary: Team 7 gets a new teammate, with a past that's out to get her. What happens when your new teammate is more than she seems? and has a habit of talking to birds....? Warnings: SasukexOC Sakura Bashing


The New Ninja

Hihi!! My third fan fiction!! And it is a story where my own Naruto character comes into the story. This is AU sort of, since I'm watching the english anime of Naruto on YTV I'm not that far yet in the story line; so I'm going from what I've watched and making my own story line…hee

To get a bio of my character go look in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, cause if I did I would have yaoi in it!! YAOI!!! cough anyway…I don't own it, so there.

Celeste Kokoro(c) me

WARNING!! Sakura Bashing, because I hate her…..

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_"Bird talk"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A new teammate.**

Team 7 was waiting at the bridge like they always did, and Kakashi was late like he always was. So the normal happenings of team 7 happened in the long wait for their teacher.

"Ne, Sakura-chan will you go out with me?" Naruto asked his pink haired teammate.

"Gross! Why would I go out with YOU?" Sakura belittled Naruto once again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura began clinging onto said raven's arm. "Let's go out today after today's mission" Sakura asked…more like demanded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he pried Sakura off of him and glared at her.

"Everyone seems as lively as ever today!" the voice of a certain copy nin spoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at their teacher in unison while pointing at him.

"Yes, yes. I know, but I have a very good reason this time!" Kakashi smiled…well the upward curve in his eye made you think so anyway…

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well, I meet this old lady who was having trouble crossing the street, so being a good ninja I just had to help her…" "YOU'RE LYING!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled again, interrupting their sensei from finishing his story.

"Ah, well if you would have let me finished I would have been able to tell you we have a new teammate, coming today." Kakashi spoke up in answer to his students.

"Huh? A new teammate? Where is the guy then?" Naruto questioned while looking around for a new person,

"Well, they'll be here soon. They're coming here with Iruka-sensei" Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi sensei, I thought only having four to a team was the best way for a team to survive and work in unison; any more would just cause problems and could mean more casualties for a village." Sakura spoke up.

"Yes, that's right; but the Hokage has assigned this person to our team due to the fact their isn't enough ninjas of they're level to form a team so they got put with us." Kakashi explained to them.

"Hey! It's Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto yelled as he saw he's former teacher walking towards the bridge along with someone else.

Sasuke in the mean time was just soaking the information in and not particularly caring about what was being said. '_So a new teammate, probably another loser who will get in my way. Kakashi will probably what us to get along and work as a 'team',_ _hn_' the raven's thoughts wondered.

Be the time Sasuke was done thinking Iruka-sensei and the new 'teammate' were at the bridge, and when everyone got a look at who their new teammate was well they were shock to say the lest; well except for Kakashi since he already met her.

"Everyone this is Celeste Kokoro, she'll be your new teammate from now on." Iruka introduce her.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Celeste spoke politely and bowed.

"You're-you're…you're a girl!" Naruto shouted. Celeste frowned. "Ano, is that an inconvenience or something to you?" Celeste asked.

"N-no, it's just I thought out new teammate was a guy" naruto stuttered. "Oh" Celeste smiled.

Sakura at this time was having a great in battle. _'Yes! Another girl, someone I can relate too!! But wait, what if he falls for Sasuke too, and trys to take him away from me!! That could ruin any potential friendship we could have…I'll have to tell her right up straight that Sasuke is Mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!' _Sakura battled with herself.

"Well since there are no new missions for us today, we'll train and get to know Celeste-chan more." Kakashi smiled.

"Alright…but this sucks, no cool mission I can show off my awesome ninja skills in!!" Naruto whined. Naruto then noticed something. "Hey! You have two different colored eyes…."

"H-Hai…. I was born like that…."

"Hmm…. it's sorta strange…" Naruto mumbled, staring at Celeste's eyes.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" Celeste spoke quietly, as she was getting uncomfortable with Naruto's staring.

"Yes? What is it?" the copy nin answered.

"Um…who is everyone?"

"Uh, well I guess you need to know that bit of information don't you. Ok. The loud mouth blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl is Sakura Haruno, and last but not least the moody guy over there is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi told Celeste everyone's names while pointing them out. "Is that good enough of an introduction? You'll learn more about them while training and on missions." Kakashi lazily spoke, while Celeste just nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go to the training grounds now so we can get started." Kakashi spoke as he took out his orange book and started to walk in the direction of the training grounds. Team 7 along with its newest member followed their teacher to the training grounds.

----------------------------

At the training grounds, Kakashi decided it would be a good idea to redo the bell exercise that he first made his team do.

"So everyone knows what to do right?" Kakashi spoke, while holding three tiny bells on strings in his hand. "Get one of these bells before this timer goes off; go at me with intent to kill, and if you are the one person who doesn't have a bell you'll be tied to this pole." As Kakashi explained he set an alarm clock on a pole and then patted the pole to indicate that was the one he was taking about. "Got that all."

"I'm so gonna ace this." Naruto boasted loudly.

"Right, I can do this!" Sakura spoke to herself in self-assurance. _'CHA!! No way will I be the one tied up!!'_ Inner Sakura raged.

"Hn, Whatever" Sasuke dismissed it coolly.

Celeste just smiled and nodded her head once.

"And, Begin!" Kakashi yelled, and everyone quickly got out of the clearing in the training grounds and into the woods surrounding it.

-With Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto-

"Ne, this'll be a piece of cake!" Naruto spoke.

"Hmm, even though I have agreeing with you; your right naruto, we know that this exercise is about teamwork. So if the three of us work together we'll be able to get those bells easy." Sakura explained. Sasuke just grunted in confirmation.

-With Celeste-

'_Go at Kakashi-sensei like I'm going to kill him? Hmmm… I don't think I can do that, it wouldn't be wise to do such a thing maybe I'll wait this out a bit….' _Celeste thought as she watched Kakashi reading his orange book_ 'What is he reading?'_

-----------------------

A few hours later… 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had some how after many attempts, were able to get their hands on the three bells, that were now in their possession.

"We should spilt up, then it will be harder for Kakashi-sensei to find us." Sakura told her teammates. Sasuke and Naruto just nodded their heads and then split up quickly away from Sakura, each of them holding onto a bell.

-With Celeste-

"I feel slightly left out…." Celeste mumbled under her breath. "Hn, guess I'll have to get a bell from one of them…though I don't want to be mean."

Finally moving from her spot on the tree she had been in the entire time Celeste quickly moved through the forest looking for one of her so called teammates. _'Sasuke and Naruto were really strong and seemed to be dealing most of the close range attacks while Sakura did distanced attacks with kunai and such. Does that mean she's weaker?' _Celeste's thoughts wondered as she finally caught sight of a pink haired girl.

"Right, Transform!" Celeste whispered after she did the right hand signs.

There was a cloud of smoke and out of it came a small yellow bird. _"Yosh"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter done!! YAY! Took me a while to do because I stopped for a while… hee hee. I wonder how long it will take me to get the second chapter done…

Translations:

Hai- yes

Sensei- teacher

Read and Review, O-NE-GAI!! (That means please) I'll give ya a cookie if you do!


End file.
